The Shower
by Jess-Neko-93
Summary: While Dean showers, Castiel discovers something new and exciting. Then, shows it to Dean. (RATED M FOR MASTURBATION AND BLOWJOB) Destiel


Cas sat awkwardly on the edge of the couch, listening to the water start in the bathroom. Sam was at the bar; picking up women, and Dean was in the bathroom, prepping for a warm shower.

Cas looked around the cramped motel room, eyeing the TV remote warily. He chanced a glance back at the bathroom door, and then reached for the remote hesitantly. He looked over the small, black buttons. 'Power' was the only one in red. He pressed it, and jumped as the TV blared to life.

Some show with a blue phone box appeared on screen, and Cas watched it for a moment. Then he shook his head, and began to channel surf. Dean had taught him, telling Cas to press the button with channel next to it. _"Make sure to always point at the screen, otherwise the TV can't pick up the command."_ So, Cas pressed the button, allowing 5 seconds for the show to get his interest, before clicking again.

A naked women came on screen. Noises were erupting from her mouth. Cas felt funny, and almost clicked the button, until he saw the man on screen too. He was naked, and he was doing something with his lips to her….

_Oh._

Cas felt warm, so he shucked his jacket off. Then his coat. Then his tie and shirt. His skin felt hot, and there was a warm feeling in his groin. He looked down, startled to see his pants sticking out. He reached down to lay it flat, and instead was met by the most pleasing feeling washing over him. He gasped, surprised. He looked back to the screen, still mildly curious. The man was participating in coitus with the woman now, and the most interesting sounds were leaving her mouth.

Cas' hand ran over his bulge again, causing a small, throaty noise to escape his lips. Now he was _really_ curious. He unzipped his jeans, still too hot. Maybe some of the steam was creeping under the shower door. He realised quickly that his vessel wore no underwear. He looked down, surprised by the large, pink… penis? He looked to the TV again, seeing the same thing between that man's legs.

Cas watched the scene change. Now the man had his hand around his penis, and was pulling back and forth. Cas frowned. The man's body language gave off the impression he was enjoying it. He looked down, and wrapped his hand around his penis. "Ugnnnn…." Castiel made that throaty noise again.

He mimicked the man's movement, softly, slowly at first. Soft gasps and moans (Dean had explained this before, it only just cropped into Cas' mind now) escaped the angel's lips. He pulled harder, still gentle, and moaned louder. A thought crashed through his mind, so suddenly he couldn't help himself. "Uuugggnnn…._Dean_…."

The water shut off, but Cas didn't notice, didn't hear, through the sound of his panting, moaning. He pulled faster, surprised when his hips twitched, moving forward of their own volition. He groaned, a noise he usually made in pain. It just felt so _good_. "_Deaann_…" He pulled harder, faster, feeling a warm, desperateness settle in his abdomen.

He gasped louder, wondering at the pleasant feeling in him. Intrigued by the waves of pleasure emanating from his penis. Finally, he couldn't take anymore. "Unng… Dean…. _Deandeandeandeandean_….ugh…._fuck_…" A loud gasp came from behind him, and Cas whipped his head around to behold Dean, wet and naked - save his towel - gaping at the angel on the couch.

The sight of Dean sent Cas over the edge. A strangled cry escaped his lips, as the warmth that was pooling in his stomach suddenly shot out; coating the screen in a warm, white goo. Cas panted, tugging softer and softer, feeling the once-hard muscle unstiffen in his hands.

"Oh…" Cas looked up at Dean, seeing the confusion and… _lust?_ in the man's eyes. "Oh Cas…"

Dean crossed the tiny room in three strides, whipping the towel off and clutching it in his hand. Cas' eyes travelled down, wondering if Dean held the same dimensions his vessel did. He stood in front of the angel, in all his Glory, grinning as Cas searched every inch of skin with his eyes.

"Dean… Can you move? I want to see what the man does next." Dean's grin stretched wider, and he wiped the screen with his towel. He sat next to Cas, thighs touching, skin burning.

The man on TV disappeared, and two new ones came on. One shoved his penis in the others mouth. Cas perceived Dean's penis twitch in his peripheral vision. He wondered if Dean would like that too. The angel looked into his ward's eyes, seeing all the mating signals in his body language. Cas grinned a rare grin, and lowered his mouth. Dean gasped, and Cas felt his fingers thread over his scalp. It felt nice, sending warm tingles over his head.

Cas watched from the corner of his eye for a moment, copying the man's moves. He noticed the change in his cheeks, and tried to replicate them with his tongue. "_OhmigodCas…._" Cas frowned, but let the comment slide. He moved his tongue again, causing Dean to make a throaty growl.

Cas looked into those hazel green eyes, and maintained eye contact as he suckled, licked, slurped Dean's penis. The man's eyelids fell heavy, but never once did he break eye contact. His head bobbed, his tongue swirled, his lips sucked.

And Dean came, similar to Cas. But where Cas had a TV to catch his, Dean had the angel's mouth. The taste wasn't unpleasant, musky and salty, but so _Dean_. The feeling wasn't unpleasant either, just unexpected. Then Cas did what Sam had taught him. _"If there's something in your mouth, swallow it. Food, drink, whatever. Unless you know humans can't ingest it."_ He thought carefully, fully noting Dean watching him.

He swallowed.

Dean tipped his head back and moaned. "Holy…Cas!? Who taught you to do that?" Cas merely shrugged and pointed at the TV screen. "How'd you…what did…. Ugnn…"

Dean's lips caught his in a feral, but rather sweet kiss.


End file.
